eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Schlacht am Grünen Arm
|Ort = Östliches Ufer des Grünen Arms, zwischen den Zwillingen und dem Gasthaus am Kreuzweg |Ausgang = Sieg von Haus Lennister |Kontrahent1 = Haus Lennister |Kontrahent2 = Haus Stark |Kommandant1 = Lord Tywin Lennister Ser Gregor Clegane Ser Kevan Lennister Ser Addam Marbrand |Kommandant2 = Lord Roose Bolton Ser Wylis Manderly Lord Medger Cerwyn+ Lord Harrion Karstark Lord Halys Hornwald+ |Truppenstärke1 = Ca. 20000 *7500 Pferde *12500 Fusssoldaten *300 Ritter 300 Männer der Bergstämme |Truppenstärke2 = 17300 *16800 (alle Stark-Fusstruppen) *500 (1/10 der Stark-Berittenen) |Verluste1 = 500 in der vordersten Reihe *ca. 150 Clanmänner, darunter Conn und Ulf |Verluste2 = Ca. 5000 Lord Halys Hornwald+ Lord Medger Cerwyn+ Lord Harrion Karstark (gefangen) Ser Wylis Manderly (gefangen) }} Die Schlacht am Grünen Arm (engl.: Battle of the Green Fork) ist eine der frühen Schlachten im Krieg der Fünf Könige. Sie findet am Grünen Arm des Flusses Trident statt und ist die erste, in der auch Truppen aus dem Norden mitkämpfen. Vorgeschichte Lord Tywin Lennister hat die Truppen der Flusslande bezwungen und fast die gesamte Region unter seine Kontrolle gebracht, während sein Sohn Jaime Lennister mit einer zweiten Armee Schnellwasser unter Belagerung gestellt hat. Lord Tywin nimmt dann die Rubinfurt ein, sodass die Nordarmee den Trident südlich der Zwillinge nicht mehr überqueren können. Dort dortige Brücke wird von Haus Frey kontrolliert, das sich in dem Konflikt bislang neutral verhalten hat. Catelyn Tully schafft es durch Verhandlungen mit Lord Walder Frey, dass dieser Robbs Streitkräften die Überquerung des Tridents erlaubt und dass sich ihm obendrein 4000 Frey-Soldaten anschließen. Robb Starks Plan folgend teilt sich das Nordheer dann bei den Zwillingen auf. Während sich Robb mit einem kleinen Teil, der vor allem aus der Reiterei besteht, zunächst unbemerkt in Richtung Schnellwasser aufmacht, um Jaime Lennister zu überraschen, marschiert der Großteil der Armee unter dem Kommando von Lord Roose Bolton den Königsweg südwärts Lord Tywin entgegen. Schlacht Die Stark-Armee unter dem Kommando von Lord Roose Bolton marschiert hart über Nacht den Königsweg entlang in der Hoffnung, Lord Tywin überraschen zu können. Sie erreichen dessen Lager am frühen Morgen und machen sich für die Schlacht bereit. Die Lennister-Armee schafft es allerdings noch rechtzeitig, sich für die Schlacht zu ordnen. Tyrion Lennister erkennt in der gegnerischen Armee die Banner von Haus Hornwald, Haus Karstark, Haus Cerwyn, Haus Glauer, Haus Frey und Haus Stark. Die Schlachtordnung der Lennister-Armee sieht wie folgt aus: *Das Zentrum wird von Ser Kevan Lennister kommandiert, der über 300 schwer gepanzerte Reiter, Bogenschützen, Speer-, Axt- und Schwertträger und Pikeniere verfügt. Bei ihm sind außerdem Lord Leo Leffert, Lord Luis Lydden und Lord Serrett. *Die rechte Flanke wird von Ser Addam Marbrand und 4000 Reitern, von denen 3/4 Ritter sind, sowie schweren Lanzenträgern besetzt. Bei ihm sind außerdem Ser Flement Brax und Mitglieder aus Haus Rallenhall und Haus Swyft. *Die linke Flanke wird von Ser Gregor Clegane kommandiert. Dessen vorderste Front ist beritten. Ihm wird Tyrion Lennister und seine Bergstämme zugeteilt. Tyrion soll die linke Seite der Flanke direkt am Fluss halten. Auf der rechten Seite versammeln sich Ritter und schwere Lanzenreiter um Ser Gregor. Die vorderste Reihe besteht aus dem Abschaum des Westens: leicht bewaffnete berittene Bogenschützen, freie Reiter und Söldner, Knechte auf Ackergäulen sowie halb ausgebildete Jungen aus Lennishort. *Die Reserve wird von Lord Tywin Lennister persönlich kommandiert. Sie besteht aus 5000 Männern, zur Hälfte beritten, zur Hälfte zu Fuß. Lord Tywin platziert die schwächste Linie auf der linken Seite, weil er hofft, Robb Stark, den er für sehr unerfahren hält, zu einem Ausfall provozieren zu können. Wenn die Nordmänner dann zu weit vorstoßen, will er sie von den Flanken her angreifen, weswegen er das Zentrum stark besetzt hat. Dann würde Ser Kevan im Zentrum herumschwenken und den Nordmänner in die Flanke fallen. Die Armee der Nordmänner greift auf ihrer rechten Flanke in Form eines Halbmondes aus Speerträgern der Karstarks, angeführt von Harrion Karstark an, und Ser Gregor reitet mit einem keilförmigen Vorstoß von Reitern genau dort hinein. Er kann eine Lücke reißen, in die sofort Felsenkrähen unter dem Kommando von Shagga reinpreschen. So wird der Gegner an dieser Stelle zurückgedrängt. Auch im Zentrum kann Ser Kevan die Gegner mit seinen Pikenieren nach hinten gegen einen Hügel zurückdrängen. Dann führt Lord Tywin die Reserve mit 500 Rittern an der Westflanke den Fluss entlang, um die restlichen Stark-Truppen dort zu vernichten. Die Stark-Armee zieht sich zurück und flieht geordnet gen Norden in Richtung Eng. Folgen Obwohl Lord Tywin einen taktischen Sieg errungen hat, wird er strategisch geschlagen. Lord Roose gelingt es, die Lennisters lange genug zu beschäftigen, damit Robb Stark unbemerkt nach Schnellwasser vorstoßen kann. Dort schlägt er die Lennisters in der Schlacht im Wisperwald und der Schlacht der Lager. Mit nur zwei Dritteln seiner Armee zieht sich Lord Roose Bolton in Richtung Zwillinge zurück. Bei ihm sind noch Robett Glauer, Ronnel Feist, Ser Kyl Kandon, Ser Aenys Frey und Elmar Frey. Sie können ohne Verfolgung durch die Lennisters fliehen, da Lord Tywin sich dazu entschließt, so schnell wie möglich nach Schnellwasser zu marschieren, nachdem er erkannt hat, was Robbs Plan ist. Lord Halys Hornwald wird in der Schlacht getötet, ebenso wie Ser Patrick vom Blauen Arm. Lord Medger Cerwyn wird gefangen genommen und erliegt später in Harrenhal einer Wunde aus dieser Schlacht. Weitere hochgeborene Gefangene sind: Harrion Karstark , Ser Wylis Manderly , Ser Donnel Locke , Ser Jared Frey, Ser Hosteen Frey, Ser Danwell Frey und ihr Bastard-Halbruder Ronel Strom. Auf Seiten der Lennisters fallen nur etwa 500 Männer in der vordersten Reihe, darunter aber 150 Männer der Bergstämme unter Tyrions Kommando, unter ihnen Conn und Ulf. Quellen * Einzelnachweise Grünen Arm, Schlacht am Kategorie:Flusslande Grünen Arm, Schlacht am Grünen Arm, Schlacht am Grünen Arm, Schlacht am Grünen Arm, Schlacht am Grünen Arm, Schlacht am Grünen Arm, Schlacht am Grünen Arm, Schlacht am Grünen Arm, Schlacht am Grünen Arm, Schlacht am Grünen Arm, Schlacht am Grünen Arm, Schlacht am Grünen Arm, Schlacht am Grünen Arm, Schlacht am Grünen Arm, Schlacht am Grünen Arm, Schlacht am Grünen Arm, Schlacht am Grünen Arm, Schlacht am Grünen Arm, Schlacht am Grünen Arm, Schlacht am Grünen Arm, Schlacht am